Pachelbel's Cannon
by Aneetra
Summary: Rukawa and Hanamichi listening to music...


Disclaimer: I do not own slamdunk nor cannon. The story is mine though unless someone wrote the same piece as mine, which I highly doubt.

My first ever fic so pls forgive me for any errors or mistakes. Highly suggest you to d/l the song so you can listen to it whilst reading it. (If you have it already, start playing on second paragraph and it should end when they finish listening to it.)

"What are you listening to?" he asked out of boredom.

"Pachelbel's Cannon", I said quietly

"What's that?"

"Music," I said flatly, and then added, "wanna listen?"

"Okay." I took out one of the earphones from my ear and handed it to him.

It was a bright sunny day and everything was quiet. It was one of those days where it was so beautiful you just couldn't be stuffed doing anything else. Hanamichi and me were on the rooftop, backs leaning against the wall, legs out, almost touching. A year ago and this closeness would've awarded me with a head butt and a few punches, but we were friends now even if he was too stubborn to admit it.  

There was around 30 minutes till practice started and we had class to attend to. However, we seriously had no idea what Maths was going to help us with in the future so we skipped it. It was the better choice.

After a few minutes of listening he spoke up. 

"Is this your favourite song?"

"Music," I corrected. "Yeah, it is."

"Thought so," he said and I looked at him.

"How'd you know?"

"Well…let's see…it's only been repeating _that_ many times." 

I looked down at my MD and realised I'd put it on repeat mode.

"Oh…" I said quietly, "I didn't notice." I looked at him again and saw that he was staring at the sky. "Did you want me to change it?"

"Nah," he said, gaze never shifting, " I kinda like it, suits the mood. 'Sides, the others on your list are probably the same type. Trust you to have something modern once in a while." I smiled. He was right. I only ever had musical pieces. Somehow I found it more soothing than the pop songs these days after a hard game.

I looked at him. His soft brown eyes were concentrating lazily on a part of the sky and his hair was slightly messed up by the slow, cool wind. He looked amazing like that, but then…coming from me, he looks amazing all the time anyway. I averted my gaze to the sky and sighed. _'Get over it'_ I said to myself.

I was calmly studying one of the clouds when he spoke up once again.

"Hey, this is by Pachelbel, right?"

"Yeah…?" I replied with a hint of questioning in my voice.

"This girl once asked me if I wanted to be her Pachelbel and create a Cannon for her. I was wondering…"

"What did you say," I asked, curious.

"Um… I think I said 'what the hell's that' or somewhere along those lines. Is this it? Man, I thought he created actual cannons and bombed people!"

I laughed inwardly. " She was asking you out, idiot."

"What? She was?" he was asking, shocked. "Is this some sort of new age ask-me-out line now?"

I laughed some more of his ignorance in the music field. He has this sort of cuteness in his lack of knowledge.

" Cannon was the name of Pachelbel's lover," I began.

"That's a person's name?" he asked, incredulously. I ignored him.

"Pachelbel was a music teacher and Cannon was one of his student. Cannon was about 19, I think, and Pac was 31 at the time. They became close after some tutorials and eventually fell in love. The town's people didn't agree to their relationship and Pac lost his job. They decided to leave town, no particular place in mind, but out of the town and the people's criticisms. But on the way, fate decided to play a trick on them and Cannon got bitten by a poisonous snake."

He feigned a bored sigh, but I continued despite myself.

"Pac tried looking for doctors or even someone who could help but they all refused because of their relationship. Cannon died two days later and Pac was in deep depression. He decided to write a piece dedicated to Cannon and their short but intense relationship. He composed it in the streets and many people actually liked it. 

"A music person heard about a musician playing a heartbreaking song in the streets and decided to check it out. He ended up liking it too and wanted to buy the music off Pac. But Pac refused to sell something so precious to him especially as it was his only memory of Cannon. However, because of all the heartbreak he suffered, he committed suicide soon after and the same man happened to find the notes to it. He aired it everywhere and it became a great hit but the man never changed the title and the person who created it, which I guess, does mark some respect he has for him."

I looked at him and this time he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Pac was famous for this piece and also for his undying love for Cannon. However, even after what happened, most tried to forget about him because of his immoral relationship with Can, only a few really appreciate it…"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "So…tell me again why the town objected? I mean the girl _was _of age she could've done anything she wanted."

In the background the music was still playing. Somehow, it actually enhanced the depressive feel for the story.

 "Y'see," I started again, " this is where the girl went wrong and why it isn't the new age ask-me-out line." I looked at him closely to see his reaction of what was to come. "Cannon was a guy. Pac and Can were gay, which was why no one wanted to save Can when he was bitten. Back then they thought gays had some sort of germ or virus and wouldn't dare touch them, let alone, treat Can."

He was shocked for a while but then looked back up at the sky, resentment visible in those eyes. " That's just crap. Just 'cos they were gay didn't mean they weren't human. Who cares what they are, at least do the best you can when you're a doctor." He closed his eyes and shook his head at the foolishness of the story. 

In that instant I think I fell in love with him all over again. I admired him and his straightforwardness, his confidence in voicing out his thoughts even if it wasn't one generally accepted. I admired his individuality and his sense of right and wrong. "You're one of the few who actually understands," I said, not minding if he heard or not. He looked at me and I found myself staring into those beautiful brown orbs. 

"Thanks," he said and left my gaze. Again he closed his eyes as if trying to admire the music being played.

It was then that I thought, to hell with friendship. All this time I was thinking that friendship would make me content. But now, I realised if I let go of this beautiful being in front of me I would regret for the rest of my life. I cannot imagine seeing him with someone else, being intimate with someone else, sharing his innermost secrets with that someone else. Where would I be when he's doing those? Where would I want to be? I wanted to be that someone else. As ridiculous as that sounded, it was true. 

I want him. 

And I want him to want me.

I leaned over towards him. He didn't seem to feel my presence and I placed the biggest gamble I had in my life. I lowered myself on him, closed my eyes and met his lips. His eyes immediately flicked open and bore onto mine. They were confused and I distanced myself a bit. 

"Can you be my Pachelbel and create a Cannon for me?" it was said in barely a whisper.

He was silent. The music was still playing in our ears and I could've sworn it actually felt romantic. That was…until the bell let off. He looked down and smiled slightly.

"Lets go to practice."

He lifted himself up and I followed suit. The music had stopped and we could now hear the voices of the many students. 

I was walking down the stairs behind him and I didn't know if he noticed…

_the question was never answered…_

A/N: just wanted to say, the story behind Pachelbel focused here is purely from my insane imagination. Lame, I guess, but I really do need a life.

Please Review!! J


End file.
